The Eve of Flinxmas
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: It's the Eve of Christmas, but something is amiss. Something that prevents it from being like the rest. And of course, it is caused by our own Wally West. A story done half way in rhyme... Enjoy the FLINX. A story made just for the holidays


**This is the beginning of Overlord-Flinx's holiday stories of many. Why you may ask would i do any? Because you silly reader, i love holidays ever so much. And as you can see, this story is placed out of Christmas day's clutch. I do this for a simple reason indeed. Becuse when you see it now, it won't mislead. Read it now, or read it then. Whenever you read, read this instead.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will say this now, so not to be rude. I do not own Teen Titans, so please don't get me sued.**

**.**

**Happy Holidays, to the young and to the old. But I won't waist time, there is a tale to be told. But before you go, there is one thing you must know. In this story, we will have high amounts of rhyme... Look it up, it is no crime.**

* * *

To Wally West, the holidays were a wonderful time. They filled him with joy, and excitement like a childish chime. He loved the lights, the spirit, and of course the gifts. Heck, he even fell for the holiday myths. But it was on this Christmas rest; that the love of his life, enticed him onto a quest…

* * *

The waning winter moon was blurred behind the thin clouds of the night as they delivered a soft blanket of white snow atop the roofs and streets of Jump City. A calm quiet set upon the city, as children and adults waited anxiously for Santa to visit them in the night. Though the quite had set in, many street lights and home lights still lit the cold winter night. One such light was that of Wally West's home, but it wasn't left on by him, but his home mate Jinx. She had settled into an arm chair wearing a blue cotton robe and white slippers on her feet. In one hand she had a mug of steaming hot chocolate, in the other a book. As her coral, cat like eyes skimmed the contents of the book and sipped her warm drink; she looked up at the clock that hung over the kitchen door. The constant ticking of its arms reminded her each time that a certain speedster had not returned home yet. Her lips allowed a soft sigh escape between them before returning to her book. "…He has the power of super speed, and yet he still can't make it in time to spend the night of Christmas Eve with his girlfriend. Whatever he's doing, I hope its worth him getting me upset…" Jinx growled while still reading the book in her hands: _The Philosophy of Heroism._

* * *

It was in fact that young West was still out on an important endeavor. For on this Christmas Eve, he felt not so clever. You see, in his usual holiday excitement and living. He forgot to buy his girlfriend Jinx a single holiday giving. It wasn't until the Eve that he realized his fault. And if Jinx found out, his life would come to a halt. So, without much an explanation, other then making Christmas merry. He bolted out into the cold night, knowing he couldn't tarry…

* * *

In a whirling blur, Wally dashed down the snow banked streets towards the mall. "Crap, crap, crap!" He scolded himself through gritted teeth.

He was in too much of a hurry to worry about anything; as he ran down the streets at a break neck pace, he sent mounds of snow drifts into the air in powdery clouds. Even in his rush, he neglected to put his mask on or even his costume. All he wore now was a green wool sweater, red flannel pants, and his white scarf flapped in his rushing speed. His fiery red air sagged in the cold night as snow flakes piled atop it and dampened it. But to him, none of it mattered, because he felt horrible about what he did… or so much _didn't_ do. His feet slid to down the final stretch of street, gliding across the layer of ice on the road as he came face to face with the mall. His hopeful sapphire eyes glinted brightly as he walked into the shopping center, praying it wasn't too late. Walking in, he was overwhelmed by crowds of people running about with multi colored bags and boxes. Wally couldn't help but smile by the activity of the holidays, but quickly shook it off and remembered why he was here. He pulled up his sleeve and checked his wrist watch to see what time he had left. "Okay… one hour behind… she'll kill me if I'm three hours late so I have one hour and 59 minutes. Easy," He told himself.

Once more, he saw the rush of people running about with all their gifts and otherwise, and that stores where starting to turn their lights out and close their gates. "…Real _easy_…" Once more, he bolted down the halls of the store, carefully swerving and jumping over people and obstacles so as not to make anymore commotion. He saw a mission before him, a life or death one… if he failed, he feared the only girl that he cared about would never forgive him; he knew he wouldn't.

* * *

Though Jinx saw Wally's actions as stupid to go marry making in to cold. She couldn't help but smile to herself and see it as somewhat bold. Until she met Wally, she had never celebrated this day. To her it seemed useless, always having to pay. But the truth was that her never celebrate it had nothing to do paying. It all came down to her if and where she was staying…

* * *

Jinx had set her book down on stand next to her arm chair and just went to the frost glazed window with her hot chocolate in her slim, pale hand. Looking out into the night of the city, her mood simmered down. The white flakes of snow danced down through the sky to meet the many other flakes that had already piled up on the roofs and sidewalks below. As her steady breathing escaped her lips, he fogged up the window. She looked at the fogging for a second before putting her mug down and pressing a slender finger to the glass. She swerved and swiped her finger tip across the fog and created an image, which when done, made her sigh with a distant and loving smile. On the fading away fogged image was the shape of a heart with "W + J" done inside it. "…Am I that much of a goody two shoes now? Or maybe…" She shook the idea off and swiped her palm across the glass, erasing her creation and picked her mug up again. Pressing the curve of the mug to her lips and taking a light sip she looked up at the clock again. "…11 P.M., I'll give him 30 minutes before I go to bed…" She returned to her seat and sank down into it while enjoying her chocolaty warm drink.

* * *

Wally West was known as the Fastest Boy alive. And it was no secret to his team mates that he was skilled to connive. So it was no surprise that he found the perfect gift. But misfortune seemed to have split him from it with a great rift. You see, Wally West had many a good niche. But sadly, one of them wasn't that he was rich…

* * *

"Please man, I need this!" Wally begged as he hooked his arms around the ankles of a store keeper.

The store keeper looked down at him with some mix of pity and shame. "I'm sorry young man, but I can't sell you this gift," He told Wally with a shake of his head. "Unless you have full payment, I am unable to sell it to you," Wally rose up from the ground and hung his head in shame before turning away and heading towards the exit.

In his slumping of his head, he didn't notice the two people ahead of him. He collided with the two people, toppling the three of them over onto the tile store ground. "I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going," Wally apologized in a down trot voice.

"Wally? Is that you?" He heard one of the people he knocked over speak up.

He looked up to them and saw two of his team mates. It was Raven and Garfield, garbed in winter attire. "Oh guys. Nice to see you… well kind of. Now I feel worse about knocking you over," Wally chuckled as he helped them and himself to their feet.

"No, it's fine. But you look down dude. What's up?" Gar asked with a concerned look.

Wally sighed and scratched the nape of his neck in embarrassment, but told his tale. "Well… I forgot to get Jinx a Christmas present," Both Raven and Gar bit their bottom lip and cringed. "Yeah, I know… And when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I found the perfect gift but it's more than I could afford if I worked for three years…" He groaned with desperation then looked back to them. "Anyway… better get home and, you know, accept my punishment…" He put on a fake smile and waved them off in a good-bye.

"Wait Wally," Gar quickly cut him off in his path and gave him a bright grin. "What if I pay for it for you?" Wally blinked twice and cocked his head.

"Umm… no offence, but it's a lot of money,"

"Leave it to me, Wally," Gar declared as he pointed his thumb into his own chest proudly.

* * *

The final life of the city had finally started to dim. The lights of the city slowly went out, as mothers sang their children to sleep with a lulling hymn. The street lights and the blurred moon were the only lumination left within the city by this hour. But, despite that, one home light would not go out however. The light that flickered through the night, stay lit for a girl waiting with rage afire. She waited fixed in her chair, waiting patiently in her growing ire…

* * *

Jinx tapped her nails atop the counter, rhythmically following the ticking of the clock above her. All three hand of the clock where drawing narrowly close to the twelve on the uppermost point of the clock. "Why am I giving him more time? He probably won't be home until morning…" She sighed agitatedly. She pushed herself off the counter and looked to the painted red door of their apartment one last time. She turned on her slipper heels towards her room with a huff.

Before she got far, she felt a large gust of chilled air surge through the living room, followed by a few snow flakes whipping onto the carpet. With a glance back, she saw Kid Flash gasping for air and holding himself up on the door frame. "Hey Jinx… Am too late to say good night?" He laughed between his heavy breathing.

She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest. _"Lucky… but just barely," _She shook her head at him and gestured him to close the door. He let out a relieved breath and closed the door, cutting off all the cold air into the room. "…Anyway… good night Wally," Jinx groaned before turning away from him and walking to her room. Wally quickly dashed out in front of her and cut off her path to her room. "Sorry I'm late, Jinx. But this was really important,"

"I know, I know… Christmas is important to you; you love spreading cheer, blah blah blah…" Jinx mimicked his usual explanation on this holiday.

Wally shook his head and took out a rectangular package from behind his back and offered it to her. Her coral eyes searched it suspiciously, and then looked to his face. "I'm sorry, but… I forgot to get you a Christmas present…" Wally waited for a response from her, but she just kept looking at the box. "I almost forgot the most important thing to me for my traditions, and—"

"What did you get me?" Wally looked down at her and saw she had a friendly and interested smile on.

"Umm… here," He handed it to her and she took it into her palms.

Slowly, she popped the lid off of it. Suddenly, her heart stopped and her eyes went wide at the magnificent present before her. "Wally… this…" Jinx was at a loss for words but couldn't take her eyes off the gift.

"It's not the same luck charm you tried to steal back when we first met… but to me I thought it still held the same value…" He told her in a serious tone as he put a hand on hers. She looked away from the golden necklace with the ruby center and looked into Wally's caring blue eyes. "If it wasn't for that necklace, we wouldn't've met… can't imagine that," His serious look broke for the carefree smile he was known for.

Jinx looked back at the gift and took it from the box. She laced it around her neck and let it drop down onto her chest. "How does it look?" She asked Wally, seeming to actually want to know.

He examined her for a minute, tapping his chin in thought. "Hmm… Perfect. And the necklace looks great on you too," Jinx's pale cheeks blushed pink and she closed the gap between the two of them, taking Wally in a hug.

"Merry Christmas Wally…" Jinx whispered warmly into his chest.

Wally put his arms around Jinx's shoulders and hugged her lovingly."Merry Christmas Jinx…" He replied, putting his head atop her head softly.

* * *

And that is my tale, I told it true. So I tell you now, for this story we are through. What is that you ask? A part of the story I missed? Of course you are right for this tale to end, we need just one-

* * *

Jinx looked up to Kid Flash's eyes and smirked. Kid Flash looked back into her eyes, wondering what she was thinking. Her hands clasped tightly onto Wally's scarf and she pulled his head down slightly. Wally's eyes grew wide as he felt Jinx's warm lips press to his. Soon, both closed their eyes and continued their warm kiss, Jinx getting on her tip toes in loving passion of the speedster hero she was with… her hero.

* * *

-Holiday kiss.

**

* * *

**

Happy Holidays all out there. Go love your friends and family, give, love, share. I hope also you saw this story as new. But you can tell me, the second you REVIEW.


End file.
